Prior art television remote control devices typically include numerous features and small buttons which are confusing and difficult to use for many people. There is a need for a remote control device providing the minimum essential, and greatly simplified, television controls.
Many prior art devices use single up or down arrows for changing channel or television volume. It is often difficult to determine, particularly in the dark, which buttons control the volume and which buttons control the channel. There is a need to provide remote control devices where the volume and channel controls are easily distinguishable, and to provide devices where the controls are knobs rather than arrows.